


Valentine's Day Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint have Valentine's Day Dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Dinner

Clint and Natasha exited the Quinjet. They had just returned from a mission and Clint couldn't wait to go home. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend.

Bucky himself was on a mission but Clint hoped he would be back soon. Today was Valentines Day and Clint wanted to spend it with Bucky.

Recently they both were busy with Shield and Avengers.

"So any Valentines Day plans?" asked Natasha.

"Nothing special, but I hope Bucky is home soon." said Clint.

"Well have fun, I have to surprise Daisy." said Natasha.

"Didn't tell her you would be back?" asked Clint.

"Nope." said Natasha with a mischievous grin.

Clint chuckled as they went for debriefing.  
________________________________________________________

After Debrief, Clint headed home. As he opened his apartment door, He smelt something delicious. He entered the apartment, dropped his bow case near the couch and went to the kitchen.

There he saw Bucky behind the stove, wearing his 'Kiss the Cook' apron. He was cooking something.

Next to him, Lucky was sitting on the floor.

Hearing his footsteps, Bucky looked up and smiled. Lucky came towards Clint who scratched him behind his ears.

"Hey, didn't know you were coming back so early?" said Clint.

"Mission finished early." said Bucky coming towards him.

Bucky pulled Clint in for a kiss. They kissed passionately, after being apart for almost 2 weeks.

"Go get cleaned up. Dinner is almost ready." said Bucky.

"Hm..smells delicious." said Clint kissing Bucky again.

Pulling back he went to shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After his shower he came out and saw Bucky had set the table. Seeing the food made Clint realize how hungry he was. Bucky just smiled at him when he heard Clint's stomach growl.

"Dig in." said Bucky, popping open the wine.

Bucky had made Clint's faviourite. Spaghetti and for desert Baklava. Clint had liked Baklava since Natasha had introduced him to the desert.

Dinner was gorgeous and delicious.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, both were lying in bed.

"Love you Clint." said Bucky, cuddling to his boyfriend.

"Love you too Buck." said Clint, kissing Bucky's chest.


End file.
